The Halloween Rivalry, or Partnership?
by Hoohah7373
Summary: A story of a weird young man that's pretty obsessed with wolves. Couldn't find a


Angel Rico #22

10/27/10 The Halloween Rivalry, or Partnership? Religion

On Saturday, October 30th, dread filled the neighborhood air. My house was the gap in that dread-filled airspace. Most houses around the neighborhood were filled woth terrifying decorations. Whereas, my house only had a simple spiderweb around the bushes. I told my mom that we should put something else on our front lawn.

"Well, why don't you use your creativity to make your own decorations with materials that we have here at home?"she asked.

So I followed her advice and bent a sad situation to our advantage. Recently, the tree in our front lawn was cut down due to it being sick. The people who chopped he tree down left a huge hole with a sign in its stead.

So I used my creativity to create a poster-like thing to put over the sign that's in the hole. The thing I made read, "Beware! Werewolf Den Entrance Below!," with an arro w pointing towards the hole and claw marks that made it look like a werewolf actually scratched the sign.

The night I set that sign up, I was getting ready to sleep. From my bedroom window, you could see our street and all of Strawberry Hill, which is what I like to call the hill with the strawberry fields on it. I could also see all of the my front lawn.

"That sure is creepy," I mutter in a sarcastic voice.

As I lay down on my bed. But then I heard a growl really close by. Like outside my window. But that's impossible, because my room is on the second floor. Either the animal who caused that growl was a flying animal, or its just really loud. I disregarded it as a neighbor on a walk with his dog.

But then I hear a howl. A _wolfish_ howl. But wolves aren't native to this town.

I ran to my window to see what had caused that howl. But when I reached it, the howling had stopped. Instead, I saw a shimmering, gray, _thing, _ hurtling towards the fence that separates the Strawberry Hill with the street. I thought it was going to crash against it, but then it jumped the fence as easily as if I were jumping over a ruler that lay horizontally on the floor. It landed square in our front yard.

_Don't panic, _ I told myself, _Just count from one to three, and take deep breaths t the intervals. One, _inhale,_tw-Agh! I cant count to three with a wolf on my front yard! Its panicking time!_

"MOM!" I scream as I run out into the hallway towards my parent's room. My dad's out at work right now, so my mom is alone with my 2-year-old sister.

Normally, my mom leaves her door ajar. But I find out she closed it shut when I crash into the door, and get thrown back from the impact. My back hit the floor, _hard_. Fortunately, I don't hear anything crack, then again, I didn't _hear, _anything crack. My mom opens her bedroom door to find me sprawled on the floor, face distorted in pain.

"Adrian! What is going on in here?" She asks frantically.

"Mom! There is a huge wolf on our front yard!" I answer.

"It was probably only a nightmare," she explained casually.

"No Mom, that wolf is real flesh and bone!" I say, "Believe me!"

"If you're so sure, why don't you check it out for yourself?" she replies.

"I will!" I responded bravely.

When I reached downstairs, I grabbed a random thing that would work as a weapon, and i'm relieved to find my old lightsaber from two years ago.

I tried its built-in lights. They worked. Now I have both a flashlight and a weapon!

I step outside into my porch. Red light surrounds me. I hear another growl. It came from the bush. I slowly approach it, with my lightsaber ready to strike down on its head.

But the wolf attacks with great speed. It jumped out of the bush so fast I never had time to swing down my lightsaber. A great force crashed into me. And I knew I was down for the count. My last minute of my life, spent fighting a wolf. I'm so proud of myself. Then, everything went black.

When I awoke, I was in a damp, dark cavern. I somehow knew that I must've been underground.

I also found myself surrounded my at least a dozen wolves, all different colors.

I tried to scream, but no noise came out of my mouth.

"_Don't even try it human,"_ said a voice in my head. Almost as if I were thinkig that, but I was not thinking that, much less call me _ human_.

_What the_-? I thought.

"_No need for vulgar language, human," _came another though, or should I say, mental e-mail.

_What is going on her?_

_ "Well, the facts that we can hear you and you can hear us means that you're a werewolf now, thanks to me ex-lieutenant, which, from now on, will be ranked as clean-up wolf," _came another mental e-mail.

_But what do you want me for?_

_ "We simply which to borrow your den for the time being."_

_ For the time being meaning how long?_

_ "Only until we ambush the vampires."_

_ Why are you going to ambush the vampires?_

_ "Because we have been warring against them for centuries,"_

_ And why have you been warring for centuries?_

_ "Because, well, we actually don't know why?" _ the wolf thought in my head. We looked for back up among other wolves.

_Well, why don't you both make a truce and work together for a common goal._

_ "Such as conquering all humankind?"_

_ Exactly like that._

_ "Well,the conquest starts tomorrow, and human, you will be leading us on our attempt to conquer your own kind,"_

_ Alright. _ It took me a couple of seconds to realize what I've done. I made vampires and werewolves make a truce and help each other conquer mankind.

_I am so dumb_

_ "Yes you are," _ came a mental e-mail.

_Shut up,_ I retorted.


End file.
